


Picture Perfect

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have a picture of me in your wallet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birthday present for "melodysparks" (2014)

“I’m taking your wallet!” Rodney called, as John saw the pizza delivery van roll into the motel parking lot through the side window. “Shouldn’t have to pay for my own birthday dinner!”

John didn’t bother replying, since he’d left his wallet, with enough money, on the dresser by the door for that exact reason. He heard the door open then close again, and dug out the package of paper plates. But when Rodney hadn’t returned, he ducked around the decorative plywood partition by the door.

The pizza was sitting on the dresser and Rodney was leaning against the closed door, still holding John’s wallet.

“Rodney, buddy?” John asked, a little warily.

Rodney didn’t look up. “You have a picture of me in your wallet.”

“What?” said John. “Oh. Yeah.”

“But this was taken years ago,” said Rodney, glancing up at John, then back down at the picture. “Our first or second Christmas at Jeannie’s.”

“Third,” John corrected, absently.

“And clearly, you’ve been carrying this around for a while, because the edges are all ragged. And you’re carrying it _on purpose_ , this is the new wallet your brother got you for your last birthday.”

“Yeah,” John agreed, and grabbed the pizza box. “You did pay the kid for this, right?”

“Of course I did,” said Rodney. “I just— Why?”

“Well, McKay, people generally prefer being paid for goods and services.”

“Yes, very funny. I’m serious, John. Why?”

“Hey,” said John, and set the pizza box on the foot of the bed, then reached out to curl his fingers around Rodney’s wrist. “Because that’s what family does. I know we really haven’t talked about… well, anything, but you… you’re… Rodney, you’re _it_ for me, okay? This, _us_ , is the best there’s ever going to be, and I don’t want to waste a second of it. Even the stupid stuff.”

Rodney snorted a laugh and pulled John into a kiss that toppled them both back onto the bed.

Luckily, the pizza box stayed closed when it hit the floor, and it tasted almost as good when they reheated it a few hours later.

THE END


End file.
